


Enthusiastic

by IsabellaNJW



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNJW/pseuds/IsabellaNJW
Summary: Tom has no problems with getting out of bed, while OFC has some troubles with it.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Kudos: 47





	Enthusiastic

Everything was silent and completely still when she opened her eyes. She was incredibly sleepy, like every morning, but felt nice waking up without an alarm echoing through her room for a change. She finally had a good night's sleep and falling asleep in Tom's tight embrace probably had something to do with that. He has some free time before he's set to head out to America to film the next big film, so they were currently both enjoying these few days off they had together.

Being away from each other for too long really made them appreaciate every single moment spent in each other's company. They cherished the little things, like cooking lunch together or having movie nights which, more often than not, resulted in pillow fights.

She stretched in the huge bed, a lazy smile creeping onto her face. Then, she turned to look at him, with his eyes closed and his breathing even. He looked so beautiful while sleeping.

Well, to be fair, he looked handsome whenever.

She yawned, blinking away the sleep from her eyes as she tried to focus on his face. She was trying to imprint this moment of utter bliss in her memory. Every sound, or rather the lack of it, every scent her nose picked up and every mesmerizing feature of his body she layed her eyes upon was now forever in her mind.

Grateful for the ability to experience this is an understatement.

Her smile grew even bigger when she saw him flutter his eyes open. His blue orbs stared back at her, blinking.

„Good morning, babe.“, she whispered, her hand cupping his cheek now.

The corners of his mouth tilted upwards and he closed his eyes for a few more seconds.

„Morning.“, he replied in a croaky voice, not fully awake yet.

He was laying on his stomach, half of his face buried in the pillow and the lower half of his body covered with a light blue duvet. Tom opened his eyes and gazed at her. Watching her ruffled hair and her still drowsy face, his smile became bigger.

„Don't look at me, I'm hideous in the morning.“, she winced, covering her face with both of her palms.

He reached for her hands to pull them away from her face. „You look adorable.“

„Liar.“, she chuckled at him.

Tom immediately took action; moving his body closer to hers until he was above her, supporting his weight by his elbows on each side of her. He didn't say anything. They simply stared at each other for a few moments before he kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her body, eager to feel his warm skin against hers.

„I would never lie about that. I don't need to.“, he said as he pulled away. „You are the most stunning woman I've ever seen.“

She giggled, blushing while turning her head away. „Where do you even get all this perfect lines, Hiddleston? I'm beginning to think someone writes them for you.“

He smirked. „Well, I had to win you over somehow, didn't I?“

She laughed, shaking her head at him.

„Let's get some breakfast, shall we?“ Tom pecked her lips again. „I'm starving.“

„Nooo...“, she whined, holding him tightly.

He layed on his side, his head resting on her shoulder, his hot breath tickling her collarbone.

„It's 11 a.m., darling.“, Tom emphasized the number after a quick glance at the clock. „We absolutely have to get up.“

„Just because you wake up in the crack of dawn every bloody morning, doesn't mean you can't indulge and sleep in sometimes.“, she huffed, leaning her head on top of his.

„But, I'm hungry.“, he chuckled. „And it's your fault.“

„My fault?“ her eyebrow rose, although he couldn't see the stern expression on her face.

„Yes.“, he was amused, not buying her fake annoyance one bit. „Last night was pretty exhausting.“

She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. „I don't remember you needing much convincing. You were quite... Enthusiastic.“

Tom looked up at her, his grin wide. „And if my memory serves me well, your convincing was pretty adamant when you were screaming my name.“

She glared at him, not being able to suppress a smile. He ignored it, moving to her neck to kiss it, his hands roaming all over her body already. When he started to gently suck on that sweet spot, she couldn't help but moan.

Tom stopped so he could look at her, with a proud smirk plastered on his face.

„Oh, shut up.“, she giggled at him.

He resumed his ministrations, now kissing from her collarbone to the valley of her breasts. She didn't even realize when did he manage to unclasp her bra until he tossed it aside, on the floor by the bed. Tom cupped her breasts tenderly, eliciting another moan, her eyes closing from the pleasure of his touch.

Then she decided to tease him too, wrapping her legs around him to bring him even closer. She grinded her hips against his when he least expected it. With her fingers going through his hair and pulling slightly, she brought him against her lips for a passionate kiss. Their bare chests were touching, their bodies now seemingly glued together. It didn't take long for her to feel a familiar length against her hip, constricted by Tom's tight boxers. A low groan escaped his mouth when she arched her back slightly with a grind of her hips into his groin.

She looked down and then back at his eyes, lifting up a brow with a cheeky grin.

„Shut up.“, he mumbled with a smile and kissed her.

Before she could roll them over and take complete control, he pulled away and rose up from the bed, leaving her alone and kinda chilly. His eyes trailed hungrily over her body before he turned around and headed for the bathroom.

„You can stay in bed all day or have a shower with me, you choose darling.“, he said loudly, almost in a sing-song voice.

„Hiddleston, you little prick.“, she breathed out, feeling throbbing in her lower region.

„I heard that.“, he yelled from the bathroom, laughing.

„I know you did.“, she grinned, getting off the bed. „Don't you dare get in that shower without me you tease!“


End file.
